Deliciously Forbidden
by Solitaryrose
Summary: Please, this is my first MKR fic, so don't get all complainy... a tragic fic concerning Aska and Sang Yung when they grow up and their forbidden love (don't laugh!). The ending is a bit odd, but if you don't get it, an explanation is offered at the end. R


Deliciously Forbidden  
  
Looking all around her at the bustling marketplace and the people that were chattering and shopping nonstop, Lady Aska sighed. As the Crown Princess of Fahren, she had never experienced such activity and such... fun. Carried around all day in a golden sedan chair would've been entertaining if only she could join in the excitement. Everywhere she went, people would bow low and murmur "Aska-sama".  
  
"It drives me insane," she muttered darkly, peering from the silk curtain. "Sometimes I hate being a princess." The fifteen-year old princess had been terribly rebellious during the past year, ever since her fifteenth birthday. "I feel almost like a Pillar. But not as bad as one." She recalled the meeting she had several years back with the Green Magic Knight of Winds, known by friends and acquaintances as "Hououji Fuu". Aska and Fuu became quite good friends ever since they had met aboard Dome, the dragon battleship of Fahren. From that day forward, when Fuu reluctantly informed Aska that being a Pillar wasn't spectacular and magnificent at all, Aska had idolized the blonde Magic Knight.  
  
But what made Aska angriest was her marriage arrangement. She despised her betrothed. The feelings that ran through her were troubled, turbulent, and enraged. Confinement in royalty was the phrase that she would have used for herself.  
  
And what was even worse was the fact that Aska was already in love.  
  
With a mere palace scribe, by the name of Sang Yung.  
  
Sang Yung and Aska were childhood friends, but back then, no feelings aside from companionship were felt between the two. Lately, though, Aska had sensed a change in Sang Yung. He no longer had the stupid-looking, beady eyes he had as a child, but rather thick-lashed eyes like her own, and he had grown much taller. It was hard to believe that so silly looking a child could grow up to be such a good-looking adolescent. Aska knew that she was falling for him, but she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to, however, because such a match would have been forbidden.  
  
*****  
  
Aska was an unhappy soul. She was moping, cross, and often upset for no reason. Her parents took it as "growing up", and Sang Yung took it as what it truly was: depression.   
  
"Aska-sama? May I come in?" He asked meekly right after knocking on her elaborately carved oriental door.   
  
"Yes, Sang Yung," Aska sighed wearily.  
  
"Aska-sama..."  
  
"Sang Yung, you've noticed something wrong with me, I take it."  
  
"Indeed I have, Aska-sama."  
  
"Can you go close the door? Then you can call me Aska."  
  
Quickly Sang Yung closed the door tight. He crossed over to his childhood companion and gave her a small hug, trying to comfort her. A smile flickered across Aska's lovely features, and Sang Yung's heart lit up.   
  
"Sang Yung..." Aska looked pained. "We should really stop seeing each other like this."  
  
"True." Sang Yung accepted the truth, knowing that if the two of them were caught together, alone, he would get kicked out of the palace. Sadly he wondered what had happened to the energetic, spoiled, demanding, youthful little girl he had known as a child.  
  
"One last hug?" A kiss was truly forbidden. Aska didn't dare it just then.  
  
"Sure, Aska."  
  
The two of them embraced, with feelings mingling of delight and distress. Tears came to Aska's eyes. She gave a shuddering sob and impulsively kissed Sang Yung on the forehead, whispering, "Sang Yung, did you know that I love you?"  
  
Sang Yung was taken aback by Aska's forwardness. Thank the heavens nobody was around to hear such words or to see that action. However, he responded in turn, "And I love you too, dear princess."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sang Yung..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being a princess... for being a stupid, spoiled, bratty princess who can't marry the one she loves."  
  
"Oh no, it's not your fault, Aska... if it's anyone's or anything's fault, it's the law. The rules of nobility are to blame."  
  
"Thank you, Sang Yung." He could always make her feel much better. Giving a sniffle, Aska broke the embrace gently. She brushed away the tears that she could feel already slipping down her pale rose cheeks and gave Sang Yung their special wave.  
  
Sang Yung smiled as he returned the gesture. Then he tiptoed out of the door, after making sure nobody was in sight.  
  
*****  
  
"SSHH!! If you don't hush up soon, she'll hear!" A man's voice, brusque and coarse, was slightly heard outside of Aska's door. A hand squeezed Aska's heart once she remembered that she had forgotten to bolt the door. Rumors had spread abroad the palace that a murderer was on the loose. Oh, you stupid, stupid princess, Aska chided herself in her head.  
  
"You grab her while she's sleeping, and I'll leave the note," the same voice muttered.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Aska grumbled, slipping out of bed silently and getting ready to cast a spell that would prevent the man from even coming inside the room.  
  
However, before she was able to say any words, a corpulent, bulky, moronic looking male stole into the room, rapidly gagged Aska, and bound her hands and feet.  
  
"That way, you won't cast some illusion spell on me," he sneered. Giving a quiet whistle, he ushered a bony, lithe chap inside as well. The pair left behind a long ransom letter, picked up Aska as if she were a set of blankets, and took her away.  
  
Aska found herself, at last, in a small, cellar-like room of the palace. She recognized it as the cook's favorite hideaway. Suspicious, she glared at the two people grinning evilly at her. Muffled curses and phrases were heard from her mouth.  
  
"Princess, wondering how we got in?" The wispy man asked, as if reading Aska's thoughts. "Well, first of all, recognize me?"  
  
Aska gasped (or tried to). It was the head cook.  
  
"Yes, that's right, I'm the cook, and the fat dolt next to me is the assistant cook." A disgruntled mumble came from the "fat dolt". The head cook ignored his partner's annoyance, and plunged on. "You probably didn't know that I'm also the rebel leader of the Red Robes, the terrorist society of mages that your father fears so much, eh? I poisoned the soldiers' food. Of course, you probably figured that out already." Seeing no reaction from Aska, the man turned to the burly one beside him, snapping, "Take off her gag. If she tries to utter a spell, I'll silence her with the Mute spell."  
  
As soon as his accomplice did as told, Aska snarled, "I know what you want, you great big gods-cursed, hell-born, son of a bitch! I refuse to become a pawn for you and a traitor to Fahren! How could you have thought I would give in to a bastard like you?!" She would have screamed much more, but fear shut her up. She knew there would be consequences for what she called him.  
  
"Oh? Defiant little whore, aren't you?" He snickered. Aska stiffened at being called a whore. She started again, "And if I'm that, then you're a lousy, good-for-nothing goddamn Chizeta Djinn!" She smiled in spite of the situation. It was a private joke that she and Sang Yung shared when they were young, when they had seen the Djinn of Chizeta for the first time. Aska had hated the guardian genies of the other country so much that she made a ridiculous joke out of it and had used miniature model Djinn as archery targets for a match.   
  
"What the gods-cursed hell...?"  
  
"I know, why don't we have an archery match, and if I win, you let me go, and if I lose, you can do whatever you want with me," Aska rashly declared, recalling Fuu's advice about keeping a clear head during times of danger.  
  
"Oh no, little princess! I've seen you with a bow and arrow. How about something a bit different?"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, you see, I still have some leftover poisoned food... and if you don't agree to my terms, we'll have you eat an apple... poisoned, that is."  
  
Aska hesitated for only a second before she retorted, "Give me the apple."   
  
"All right, then." He shoved the shiny, robust red apple into Aska's small open mouth with one rough movement. "As you wish, PRINCESS."  
  
Aska needed no second encouraging. She bit into it heartily, thinking happy thoughts only. This apple is delicious, she thought, Delicious and forbidden. After finishing her first mouthful, Aska laughed joyfully, "This apple is like our love, dear Sang Yung! Deliciously forbidden!"  
  
The two kidnappers watched in amazement as Aska died with a laugh on her face.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first MKR fic, so sorry if it's unsatisfactory! But I frankly think it's okay... and if you don't understand the ending, I'll be explaining it here: Well, the apple is forbidden, right? Poisoned apples usually are, in case you're still wondering about that statement (but I think you're smarter than that). AND it's delicious (supposedly)! Yes, yes, you're comprehending: that's the title! Wait, that's not all there is (sorry)! Aska and Sang Yung's love is forbidden, and it's wonderful at the same time. Delicious can be used as a synonym to wonderful... now you can see that there are two ways to interpret the meaning of the title. Gomen nasai * grins sheepishly* for the long explanation, but I sorta felt it was necessary. Oh well, thanks for reading! Arigatou! *bows and scurries off *  



End file.
